Dosages of Drabbles
by Tinsel Tinkerbell
Summary: Yay for drabbles! Zutara, Taang, Kataang, Ty Lokka, Jinko, Tokka, Jetara, Longerbee, Maiko, Sukka, Mailee, Zoph, Maang, Jetzula, Zuki, and quite a few without romance. Requests for certain pairings or situations accepted.
1. A Very Powerful Bender

Disclaimer: Yeah, cause if I owned Avatar I'd really be writing fanfiction.

A Very Powerful Bender

****

"I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry..."  
"Tell me more!"  
"I can see that he is a very powerful bender."

xx

"How did Zuko beat you?" Aang asked, perplexed. "Katara, you're an amazing water bender."

"That's sweet, Aang, but...well...it's just..." Katara didn't feel like having this conversation. It was bad enough that she'd lost. She got up and called over her shoulder: "He's progressed since the last time we dueled him. Now-"

"He's quite a powerful bender." Iroh cut in, talking to Aang.

Behind them, Katara gave a small shriek of surprise. "Katara! What's wrong!" Aang leapt up, his staff already in hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Katara sat back down, and stared at the fire, a small smile playing on her lips. "Actually, I'm...great."


	2. Like Peas in a Pod

Disclaimer: Yeah, because if I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, I'd really be writing fanfiction. 

**Like Peas In a Pod**

Zuko was dying. He knew this, and regretted that he had attempted to take on his father alone. The truth was, he wasn't strong enough for this, and needed the Avatar and his friends. What a simple truth; a pity he had realized it too late.

Above him his father towered, a black silhouette against the flames.

Maybe I still have enough time for one more attack.

Feebly, he lifted his arms. He was suddenly more aware of them than the blood gushing out of him. Pouring everything he had -hopes, regrets, notions of honor- into this one last move, Zuko shot a thick rope of flames from his fists, hitting his father flat in the face. The Fire Lord reeled back. He hadn't expected this from someone he thought dead. It just showed that he didn't know his son. Zuko never gave up.

Oh, look, Father," He mocked bitterly. With no healers nearby, that painful wound would eventually turn into a large scar. "Now we'll match."


	3. Horrible

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Horrible**

In this strange land, the air is permeated with fear instead of lust and power. The people here do not thrive on dreams of conquering, but on hopes of an Avatar that he knows all too much about. Despite the looming look of the walls, they still manage to look more welcoming than anything he has ever seen in his home land. It is like nothing he is used to, nothing he wants in his life. This bubble of time he spends here _is_ nothing, compared to his search for the Avatar.

And yet, he still feels horrible after helping bring about its downfall.


	4. Stop While You're Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Duh.

**Stop While You're Behind.**

_Sokka, I have a good reason for kissing your sister. Really. _

Oh, really? Let's hear it?

_She was trying to heal the cut on my lip. With her lips. -hehe- __Gyatso __always said a wound healed with love would heal twice as fast!_

I don't see any cut.

Exactly.


	5. Big Enough to Be Attacked by Hormones

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**Big Enough to be Attacked by Hormones**

Its the aniversity of Yue's death again, and the moon is full. Both Sokka and Katara stand outside, staring at the moon, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Sokka's thinking of Yue. He thinks of little else, especially today.

Katara should be honering Yue too, but try as she might, Katara can only think of the _other_ thing that happened that day.

Aren't you a big girl now?


	6. Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of value would I be writing fanfiction? No. I don't own A:TLA.

****

**Opposites attract.**

Earth and Air are opposites.

Toph and Aang are opposites.

Opposites attract.


	7. Traits

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

****

Traits

Azula did not love her brother, and she was not sorry for that. Some of his traits were desirable, she would admit. Not in herself of course, but in others. For example, he was easy to manipulate. Over and over again, Azula had only to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear and he would obediently follow.

xx  
**Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.  
**xx

Likewise, a few well placed words during battle drove him over the edge, and caused his moves to become more sloppy than usual.

xx  
**Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?  
**xx

Perhaps her favorite, though, was how easy he was to dismiss. No one in the Fire Nation cared for a banished prince, and no one anywhere else cared for any Firebenders at all. There was only one person who would notice if Zuko wasted away under her control. And that man was as good was dead.


	8. Subtle

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I bet you wish I did, so that you could demand to know what happens in Season Three.

**Subtle**

**"Here, Katara let me help you with that!"**

**"Don't worry Katara, I'll protect you!"**

**"That looks heavy, Katara, let me carry your pack for you!"**

**"Hey Katara look at this!"**

**"Watch this Katara!"**

"I don't believe it," Toph sighed. "Aang's not exactly being subtle, but Katara _still _remains oblivious to his crush."

"That's so sweet, Aang." Katara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed horribly.

Or maybe she does notice it.


	9. Obedience

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I'd be working my butt off on Season Three, not writing Fanfiction.

****

Obedience

The first couple of years when Zuko chased the Avatar, he felt like a dog. He ran to his fathers beck and call, searching for the one object that would bring redemption from his supposed crimes. As time wore on, however, he began to feel restless and trapped. Even if he was the equivalent of a dog, couldn't a dog run away? Zuko wanted to choose his own destiny. A destiny in which the only available future involves taking away someone else's was not the one he wanted to live out.

But then his master called, and Zuko ran back to obey.


	10. Reincarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

****

Reincarnate

He looks so different with hair.

It's thick and brown, as is customary with the water tribe.

"How do you know he's the Avatar?" Katara whispers, trying not to wake the toddler up. The parents, dazed and surprised by the arrival of Katara and the news that their son is the Avatar, gesture silently to the toys that the boy is clutching. In his right hand he holds a toy turtle, and in his left, a rattle swirled with yellow and red. Laying beside him are the two other toys: a propeller and something that Katara can't quite tell whether it's a monkey or a donkey. "Those are his favorites." The mother says, fondly brushing some hair out of her baby's eyes.

Katara reaches over, and picks up the boy. For a moment her mind projects a blue arrow onto his forehead, and she kisses it right where the center would be. Smiling tearfully, she murmurs so that the parents cannot hear: "I've missed you."

Then, she hands him back to the father, and wipes a tear from her eye with the back of her hand. "Be careful," She says aloud. "He's going to be a handful."


	11. Forgetful?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if you do, and wish to donate it to me, go ahead!

A/N: This is an modern AU double drabble. Exactly 200 words.

****

Forgetful?

"This sucks!" Zuko tossed down the gaming remote. "I can't defeat this stupid game!" He watched helplessly as his character died...again.

Katara slid up behind him, and leaned over his shoulder. "Oh, Zuzu, you're not trying very hard."

"Yes I am!" He snapped, too distracted and frustrated by the game to notice the use of his obnoxious nickname. She giggled at him, effectively infuriating Zuko further.

"Here, let me try." Katara grabbed the remote and slid onto the couch next to Zuko. She restarted the game, at Zuko's last now familiar check point. "Look, there's a secret passageway over here..."

"Give it back!" If Katara defeated his game, then even if he won next, it would never be the same. He reached over her shoulder and tried to grab it back, but Katara leaned away. "It's my game, I want to win it first."

Too late. The words **Game Over **scrolled across the screen. "Katara...!" The two sat in silence.

"Sorry Zuzu." Katara said, patronizingly.

"Don't call me that!"

Moments passed.

"Hey, um, Zuko?"

"Yeah Jet?"

"Your arm's still around Katara."

"Oh!" Zuko turned red and started to pull his arm away from Katara. "I'm so sorry!"

"Actually," Katara caught Zuko's wrist and snuggled closer. "It's okay. I don't mind. Really."


	12. It's Over

Disclaimer: Nope. I _still_ don't own. Avatar. Shocker, huh?

****

It's Over

The war was finished, at the cost of Aang. His death was not in vain.

The Avatar was reborn.

A generation past, and the Avatar died, was reborn, lived her life without a hitch, and died once again.

But then the Avatar was born into the Fire Nation. Years of rebuilding peace, of Fire Lords that gave everything to maintain the balence was thrown away for the sake of pure power. How can you stop a war when the Avatar is the one who restarted it?

The answer is, you can't.

It's over.


	13. Graceful

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

****

Graceful

_It's like we're dancing!_ She said, and for a moment Sokka imagined the two of them swaying together to slow music. Unexplainable why this image popped into his head...or why, in this dream, he was holding her extremely close. He shook his head to clear it of the image.

This bendy bubble of activity worked for Azula.

She was evil.

They would _never _dance together.


	14. Affection

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, sadly.

****

Affection

"Avatar, you and your girlfriend-" The firebender gestured towards Katara.

"She's not his girlfriend!" Toph snapped, lashing out. She kicked the earth; a pillar of it rose up and tossed the helpless warriors into the air. They landed several feet away with a dull thud.

Toph grinned and looped her arm through Aang's. "_I_ am."

* * *

A/N: So, this is the last day of Winter Vacation, and after this my updates will probably be spaced out more, kaykay?


	15. Not Alone

Disclaimer: Oh, gee whiz, I _still_ don't own Avatar?

**(Not) Alone**

He wakes up, newly fourteen, and stares into the darkness gasping after yet another bought of nightmares. Slowly, he reaches up and attempts to touch his eye...but he can't. The bandage gets in his way, proving that his nightmares were based on reality, and he really has been burned beyond repair.

Now unable to sleep, the former prince lays for the remainder of the night, both dreading and anxiously awaiting the sunlight. With daybreak, he will be able to remove the bandage, and see what's behind it. _Please don't let there be a scar._

But there is. The gauze is unraveled to reveal his own familiar face, suddenly so radically different because of the red and angry scar arching across his eye. For a moment he stares at it in disbelief, and then in anger. Fury. Flames cascade from his hands as he shamelessly abuses his bending powers to tear up his own cabin room, to burn everything he can, and to smash the mirror._ I don't want to see it. _By **it** he means his face, and himself.

Then, someone lays a hand on his shoulder. The boy turns around to see someone he knows very well standing beside him.

"It is alright, Prince Zuko." His uncle says. "I am here."

* * *

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Did you all miss me? Sorry for the lack of updates. God, I didn't know it was possible for every single teacher to decide (at the same time, mind you) that the start of a new semester was a good time to load us all with tests. Ah, well. 

I just love the relationship Zuko and Iroh had (have?). STUPID ZUKO in the season finale.


	16. Pure Magic

Disclaimer: I OWN Zuko and Jin for SURE.

Well, okay, I don't.

Yet. My birthday's coming up, though.

**Pure Magic**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jin demanded, meeting Zuko's eyes obstinately.

"I...couldn't." He muttered, rubbing his wrist with the palm of his hand and staring at the ground to avoid her questioning gaze. _Shouldn't have gone on that date; stupid Uncle; now look what's happening; she knows..._

"You were never a juggler."

"No." Zuko admitted quietly.

"I went home after that time with the lights, and a realized there was only _one _way for you to have lit them all up in that short of a time." Her voice spiraled up and down.

Zuko winced guiltily, his eyes casting about for a way out. Jin's next actions stopped his hasty escape: She grabbed his both of his hands and beamed happily at him. "You were a **magician, **weren't you?"

Then Jin leaned towards him again, lips pursed, and this time Zuko didn't shove a gift cards between their lips.


	17. The Thought that Counts

A/N: We're just going to pretend that Zuko joined the Gaang at the season finale instead of Azula, kayay?

Disclaimer: Gee, let me check -shuffles through random papers-...nope. Don't own Avatar.

**The Thought that Counts**

Princes are not supposed to like peasants.

Zuko finally saw why the Avatar could stare at Katara while she waterbended for hours, without getting bored. Her movements were lithe, and unlike firebending, waterbending was not just effective but also graceful. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to her. "Kata-"

_Bam!_

Something hit the side of his head. Hard.

"Oh! Zuko! I'm sorry!"

Zuko yelled, and grabbed his head with his hand. "Did...did you just hit me?" _With a water whip?_

"Sorry! You startled me, I wasn't expecting you. And besides, it's hard not to hear you voice and not want to attack you after...well. Until Ba Sing Se, you didn't have so great a reputation with us."

Zuko frowned. "Oh, so it's my fault that you're so jumpy?"

"Yes it is _Prince_ Zuko. After all, you were the one chasing us all around the world, and you've attacked us more times than I care to tell anyone. Not to mention you tied me to a tree, _and_ you're Azula's brother."

"Well, you're related to Sokka, but I don't hold that against you." Zuko fired back. _Oh, no! Why can't I just having a normal conversation with her?_

Katara put her hands on her hips. "Is there something wrong with Sokka now? Maybe it's because he's a brave, honorable young man-, unlike yo-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about honor, Katara. I know more about it than you - or Sokka for that matter - will ever know. Don't you dare." He repeated quietly, clenching his hands into fists.

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because...Because my father is the one who burned me. You want to know _why_, Katara? For being dishonorable." He snapped venomously. "That's why."

Katara stopped, and visibly wilted. "Oh...oh." She apologized to Zuko for the second time: "I'm so sorry." They stood next to each other in silence for a while, before Katara worked up the courage to speak. "So, um, why did you want to talk to me?"

"To give you this." Thoroughly depressed, Zuko uncurled his left hand to reveal an extremely disheveled, bent, and crumpled pink flower. Katara took it, and carefully unbent it, before looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Thank you."

Princes are not supposed to like peasants.

But technically, Zuko wasn't a prince anymore.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow. That didn't turn out ANYTHING like I meant it too.

It's exactly 400 words. So that makes it what...a Quadruple Drabble?

Yay! It's the weekend! That means, since I have free time, if you've got a pairing you'd like to see, or a situation, you can request it. )


	18. The Face of a Killer?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my aura. Which, in Ty Lee's words, 'has never been pinker'...except for maybe when I get reviews.

**The Face of a Killer?**

"Ooo, you're so _cute_. Mmmmm...!" Katara leaned over and hugged the tiny Fire Nation baby.

"Sure he's cute now," Scoffed the resistance leader sitting on the oppisite side of the campfire. "but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then."

Katara flashed back to an image of Prince Zuko, and decided that if this toddler grew up to look anything like him, she just might.

* * *

A/N: For Dragon Jadefire, because they wanted Zutara, and bribed me with reviews.


	19. Pink

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I own nothing of value. Which, of course, includes Avatar.

**Pink**

After the war was over, there were many people who still needed a home. Aang began to situate people in large areas, including the newly renovated Ba Sing Se, and the Northern Air Temple. It took much convincing to get the pseudo airbenders to allow firebenders to live in "their" temple -after all, they had all been attacked by the Fire Nation themselves- but eventually, multiple sulky Fire Nation immigrants moved in.

One of them was an acrobat, and the only person Teo had ever seen to leap off the edge of building with a glider for the first time, and not be afraid. She was also the first to hang off of a glider by her feet, whistling merrily, as she carried on a conversation with Teo, and her long braid stretched out below her. She was one of a kind.

The Fire Nation girl's name was Ty Lee, and was sweet, hyper, and childish, all qualities that Teo found endearing, and also qualities he himself possessed. Although he hated to admit it, Teo realized he was developing a crush-on a Fire Nation ally. His only consolation was that she wasn't a firebender, and that, since Aang had reunited the nations, it didn't matter anymore who had formerly belonged to what nation.

The first time they kissed, Ty Lee beamed at him and said: "You know what? I was wrong. _Now_ is when my aura has never been pinker! Yours too."

Although it was disturbing to think of something pink surrounding him, Teo didn't mind, because if Ty Lee had a pink aura too, it must be a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Drugs are bad, but crack pairings are soooo muc fun. ;) 


	20. It's More Fun This Way

Disclaimer: Numero Uno: I don't anything, and I don't want to. Owning Azula would be like owning Chucky with a torch. I'd wake up and she'd have this ball of lightening in her hand and be all like: _Where is the Avvvatar? -shudders-_

_Disclaimer Numero Dos: _This fic involves Azula kissing people. If that thought disturbes you greatly, please move on to the next chapter.

**It's More Fun This Way**

Just because Hahn was sad about Yue's death, didn't mean that his mind couldn't fast forward to the next important issue: now, in order to get the fame that he so deserved, he would have to find another beautiful princess.

As he was wondering and musing (under the pretense that he was devastated) the solution to his problem presented itself.

"I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. You will tell me whether you've seen either of these men."

Hahn turned around, and was came face to face with three maidens. One was holding a wanted posted, which showed two men-one young with a large scar (_Ouch, that must've hurt.)_ and one elder one, who he had in fact seen talking to the man who'd thrown him overboard. (_Chow? Jouw?)_

It was really too bad that the one with the long braid and openly displayed stomach wasn't a princess, but really, beggars can't be choosers. "Hey, good looking." He said to the one in the center, who had referred to herself as a princess. "If I tell you where I saw that old man, will you consider going out to dinner with me?"

"You'll tell me or I will incinerate you right-"

"Come on Azula," The one with the braid elbowed her. "He's cute." -Hahn stood up straighter and practically preened- "We'll find your uncle and brother for you, won't we Mai?"

Azula stared at the man for a moment before speaking again: "Fine. But-" She jabbed his chest. "If you try anything..."

Later on, as they passionately kissed, Azula reflected that she could have just electrocuted Hahn, but this was so much more fun. After all, he was such a good kisser.

* * *

a/n: After reading Goddess of Lame 2.0's review, I couldn't resist.

Don't worry. After this, I'll post some real pairings. Just to prove, I have conviently posted some Taang in the next chapter.


	21. Flirt I

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. ****

Flirt I

"You know what Toph?" Katara asked one lazy day when Toph and Katara were laying alone on the ground. "_You _flirt like a boy."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Toph demanded.

"Oh, you know. Boy's normally hit and poke girls, and then blush and confess that they have crushes on the girls. You flirt like that."

"I do not!"

Both of them suddenly had flashbacks of Toph hitting Aang...Toph yelling at Aang...Toph poking fun at Aang...

"Okay," Toph relented. "Maybe I do. But what of it?"

"Well, it's not exactly working, is it?"

"...So, Sugarqueen, how _else _do you suggest I get it into his thick head that I like him?"

"Simple!" Katara sat straight up. "We have to teach you to flirt like a _girl._"

* * *

a/n: Continue: Yay or nay? 

Two in less than an hour: I must really love you guys.

(I do. I mean, seriously: 25 reviews, **5884** hits, 1 C2, 2 favs, and 3 alerts? You guys rock.)


	22. Flirt II

Dislaimer: Oh, noes! I seem to have run out of witty disclaimers...I don't own ANYTHING. Except, you know, this disclaimer.

**Flirt II**

"Lesson Number One," Katara began.

"Gee, I'm already bored."

"Toph! This is the only way you're going to get Aang to notice you."

"What's it to you if Aang and I are a couple, Sugarqueen?" Toph demanded irritably.

"Uhm-" Katara blushed. "Well, see," She rubbed the back of her neck. "He just won't stop staring at me, and, you know, I'll never be able to kiss anyone else without feeling guilty if he still, uh, likes me."

"Ah. So, who is it that you want to kiss?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody? I'm afraid I've never heard of him. Do you perhaps mean Haru? I don't know him, but he sounds nice."

"No."

"Jet?"

"Absolutely not!" Katara snapped. "Now, back to Lesson One-"

"Oh!" Toph snapped her fingers. "I know who. It's Zuko, isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I do not."

"Liar. I can't say you have good taste in guys, but, don't worry, he was checking you out."

"And when was this?" Katara whirled around to glare at Toph.

"I wasn't actually there, but you only saw him a few times before you lost your necklace, right?"

"Right." Katara responded cautiously, unsure of where this was going.

"Now, how would he know that it was yours specifically unless he'd been paying special attention to you?"

Katara flushed. "Now you're just distracting me! Anyway, the first way to get a boy's attention, is to smile at him alot. Compliment him. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Sugarqueen."

x

"Hey Aang! What's up?" Toph asked Aang, quite randomly, a few weeks after the first episode with Katara. Toph smiled cheesily at him.

"Are you feeling alright, Sifu Toph?" Aang asked her.

"I'm fine. And may I say you look great today?" _He looks the same as always._ The words weren't fun to spit out, but Toph figured she might as well give Katara's method a try. After all, if Katara had boys practically throwing themselves at her, it had to work sometimes, right?

"I really think you should see Katara. You might be sick."

"I am not." She resisted the urge to flick his head, as Katara's words rang in her ears. Lesson Number 25. Don't hurt him! "I just," Her grin slipped a bit, but she pinned it back on. "have a new earthbending move to show you!" Now to invent a new earthbending move.

Lesson Number 59. Impress him.

"Watch this!" Instead of her usual dramatic and violent kicking of the earth, she ran her feet over the earth in circles. A few moments later, when she was done, the earth had the words "Good morning, Tinkletoes!" carved deeply into it, complete with a little heart over the i's. What? Tinkletoes counts as one of those pet names Katara droned on and on about in lesson 13. She stared at it for a moment, before destroying the horrible letters by hitting the earth with her fist. _That was degrading. If this doesn't work, Sugarqueen is dead._

"That's it Toph. You're coming with me to Katara." Aang leaned over and grabbed a resisting Toph's hand, and dragged her over to the "hidden" Katara who was watching the whole encounter. As soon as he'd retreated, Toph pumped her arm in the air. "Woohoo! It worked! Did you see? Not only was he worried about me, he grabbed my hand!"

* * *

a/n. Nobody say that's Toph's ooc, because that's the whole point. I'm serious. 

Hm...I think one more installment of **Flirt**, and then a kataang as requested. Maybe one with no pairing after that...or a Tokka, depending on my mood.


	23. Flirt III

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.

****

Flirt III

"Aang, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure. But only for a moment." Aang said, frostily.

"I was just thinking..."

"Thinking _what_?" Aang demanded.

Toph stared at him for a moment. Tinkletoes was _always_ nice, that's one of the reasons why she liked him! What was going on? She said nothing, and Aang seemed to having nothing to say either, until:

"Tenth Rule: _Act _**cool**." Aang mumbled to himself, almost inaudibly.

"Rule Number _Ten_?" A realization hit Toph. "Have you been taking flirting lessons with Katara?"

"What? With Katara? Heehee. No. Not at all. Not Sokka either."

"You've been taking lessons with _Sokka?_ Sokka? I could understand Katara, but Sokka doesn't know what he's doing!" She quickly caught his stupid lie, and retaliated.

"Haven't you seen the alarming amount of girlfriends he's had lately?"

He had a point there. "Well, tell him his method doesn't work for you. I'm not so sure I like you when you act this way." _Rule Number 55: Let it _**accidently** _slip that you like him_. _He might not catch it anyways._

"...Like as in...you'd go for a ride on Appa with me?"

"No way Twinkletoes!. That worked for Yue, but she can _see_ on that bisen of yours. What about a walk?"

"That...that's good too!" Aang crowed gleefully. "I just be right back." He hurried off towards Sokka, and began an animated conversation with him.

"Hang on. Me too."

Toph ran off towards Katara. "You know what? You're my new best friend, Katara."

Katara watched as the pair walked off, Aang staring unabashedly at Toph and slowly inching his hand towards hers. At the rate he was going, it would take years for him to reach it.

It didn't bother Katara, though, who had bigger thoughts to muse other: _So, Toph thinks Zuko likes me?_

* * *

A/N: Moral of the story: Just because Sokka's player doesn't mean you should take dating advice from him. 


	24. Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar yet, but I'm working on it. ****

Royalty

"Wow, you look beautiful." Aang said, blushing and staring dreamily at Katara.

Katara opened her mouth to respond, but was secretly glad when Toph shoved her fan in front of her face, because what she had been about to say probably would have embarrassed the two of them, _and_ set Sokka on a raging sister protection rampage. "Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society." Toph commanded.

It was only after Aang and Sokka were out of sight, that Katara told Toph that Aang was a commoner. Not to her.

* * *

a/n: -spazz- **43** reviews!!!!! (Let's see if we can hit fifty, shall we?) 

Tokka coming next.


	25. A God

Disclaimer: ..you know the drill, right? MDOAETSWSD. (Maria doesn't own Avatar even though she wishes she does.) 

**A God**

For the thousandth time, Sokka asked: "Remind me again why we're heading back to Ba Sing Se?"

"I'm going to agree with Snoozles on this one. Didn't we just flee that place? And didn't Zuko and his pyromaniac sister nearly kill us there?" Toph. Obviously.

"We're going to rescue Iroh!" Katara snapped, plagued by more images of Iroh being fatally wounded after his endeavor that had saved Aang's life.

"'Pyromaniac.'" Sokka repeated, trying at the word. "Hm. Sounds like a deadly disease. I think it fits Azula nicely."

"You know, any child of Sokka and Toph would be a total god of sarcasm." Aang finally said weakly, done with listening to them complain for hours on end.

"Yuck!" Sokka made a disgusted face. "Toph? And me? Having a kid?" He gagged.

Aang turned around, and glared. "Yup."

Katara couldn't resist mocking them, after the ghastly moans they'd conjured over the ride on Appa. "Look." She pointed at the minimal space between Toph's and Sokka's thighs. The two looked down and swiftly scooted away.

"That's only because I'm blind!" Toph protested. "I couldn't see!"

Maybe that was so, but when Aang looked behind him again, the inches had closed in again...and there was no way Toph was so afraid that she that had to squish up against Sokka _that_ much.


	26. Unusual

One Disclaimer to Rule Them All: No. I still don't own Avatar: tla. 

**Unusual**

If Toph hadn't known the Fire Prince and Katara, she might have thought that this sort of behavior was normal for them.

If this was the first time she had seen Zuko, she might have thought that helping unload Appa was something he enjoyed doing, but she knew better, and could tell that he was just happy to brush Katara's hand every now and then.

If she didn't know about Katara's past, she might have thought that her hints that Zuko was a powerful bender weren't important, but since she had heard about the escapade with the fortune teller, she knew that they were.

Maybe Zuko asking to watch Katara waterbending was just because Iroh had encouraged him too, but there was something about the way he stared that made it clear to Toph that he had other motives.

Katara said that her new obsession with fire was because it was the last element Aang had to master, but Toph knew it was because of the _other_ male in their group who had yet to master firebending.

Well, she thought. Good for them. Because, after all, when you boiled it down to the basics, Zuko and Katara were really just hormonal teenagers.

* * *

a/n: omgomgomgomgomgomgomg. **95** reviews? I wonder, will a few more chapters be enough to help me hit one hundred? (I hope so) 


	27. The First of Many

One Disclaimer To Find Them: I don't own anything but this lovely disclaimer, which I have named 'Zuko' in order to lure Katara into a trap, and then I shall proceede to bait a trap for Zuko _using_ Katara...O.o (I didn't just say that aloud, did I?)

**The First of Many**

Katara had never known what she was doing when it came to Zuko. When she had dashed off to gallantly rescue Aang from Zuko's clutches, or when she had run into him and the pirates, and in the cave, she had always acted on sheer instinct.

In the cave. They had been so close to each other, the proximity almost unbearable. The events had replayed themselves over in her mind for days afterward, and her mind kept pausing on the point where her hand had been on his face, and her thumb on his lips. (_They really were as soft as they looked._) It hadn't helped matters when he came into their camp a few days later, half delirious from what she would later learn to be poisoning. (_His sister-now, she was terrifying_.) It had been the second time she had seen him vulnerable, and she could pinpoint that moment to be when she realized he was human.

And then there was now. The third time she had ever seen Zuko looking his the young age that he was. (_Really, after all, he was the same age as Sokka, and look at her brother._ He _wasn't very mature._) They were sitting next to each other, separated from the rest of the group by a sleeping Appa. "Zuko-?" She wasn't really sure what she was going to say, the silence was just too awkward for her, and she felt the need to say something. They both turned to look at the other, and Katara realized that she was sitting quite close to her ex-enemy.

She knew that Aang liked her, and she knew that if Zuko and her did anything that would couple them together, Aang would be crushed, but she couldn't help it. Zuko was looking at her expectantly, and now she had to do something. Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut?

She had never been one for dramatics, but they were sitting there alone, facing each other and it was dark out. _(And lets face it, Zuko was cute, and he had his moments when he seemed wonderfully nice.)_

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her curiously.

Katara's first kiss had been in the Cave of Lovers, but she didn't count it, because it had meant nothing to her. Right now, though, she felt an overwhelming need to have a second kiss, on that counted, one that she would remember forever. She leaned cautiously in, but Zuko backed up.

_But...but I thought... _"Sorry." She turned away, blushing furiously. _Rejection_.

"Don't be." His words sounded awkward and forced too, and she just had to look and see his expression, even though she was afraid too...when she looked, the first thing she noticed that his face was now unnaturally close. Katara stared for a moment, feeling uncomfortable.

He leaned in to kiss her, but missed, and instead got the corner of her mouth. Giggling softly, she shifted so that he caught her full on the lips.

She had expected that he would kiss rougher, but the reality was that Zuko seemed slightly afraid that he would hurt her, and Katara just didn't know how to kiss at all, though she did try.

It was a cautious, unsure, first kiss but Katara had a feeling that there would be many more to come.

* * *

The requested kissing scene. Different from what I normally drabble, and I'm not so sure I like it. What do you guys think? 

In other news ZOMG!!oneonetwo! I never thought I'd break the hundred review mark at all, let alone in less than a month! Yay!

A big shoutout-y thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

I've been on a fluff binge lately, but everyone knows binges are unhealthy, so I think I'll be moving onto some none pairing-centric drabbles. You can keep requesting 'ships that you want to see though- I'll still get around to them.


	28. His Father

Zuko-The-Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. (Come on Katara, you know you want to come rescue 'Zuko' from me...) 

**His Father**

"Zuko," Before him, Ozai spoke. "_my _son, come fight alongside your family where you _belong_."

Zuko took half of a step forward. At first his eyes were clouded, and showed uncertainty, but then he blinked, and he was once again stoic. _**My son**. He referred to me as his son. _Behind him was his uncle, and the Avatar's group, ahead of him his sister and father; two opposing groups. Then, there was Zuko, his loyalties caught in the middle. Behind him, Zuko could sense the Avatar and his friends sliding into their fighting stances, expecting him to choose his sisters side again.

Automatically, he reached up and touched his scar, and made a decision. Zuko shook his head slowly, and stepped back again, to stand next to Iroh. "You may have the title of Father by blood, but you are not the one I love. There is someone _else_ who I have begun think of as a father, just as he has come to think of me as his son."

Beside him, Iroh smiled slightly, and realized that he had not been helping a lost cause. This time, when Zuko had been required to put everything on the line, he had chosen the right side.

* * *

a/n:...Zuko you drama queen. 


	29. Uncle

Zuko-the-Disclaimer: Actually, this time, I really _do_ own nothing. The charactes belong to Avatar, the plot to heartsyhawk and her 17th Sokka Splurt:

_He wanted to hate this child as it would someday take over the throne of the firenation and half it's genetic material came from **him**, but when his baby sister introduced him to his new nephew, he could hardly imagine how anybody could not love this little boy._

**Uncle**

It had been bad enough when Katara told him she was to be engaged to _that_ fire bender, even worse when she told him she was...expecting. The very _thought_ of Zuko and Katara-! Sickening. This was his baby sister; how could she be so naive? Zuko was dangerous. Sokka knew that he was overprotective; he'd heard Katara shout it angrily at him often enough, but becoming the _Fire Lady_ was bad, even for her.

The baby -he stubbornly refused to refer to it has his nephew- according to Katara's letters, had been born prematurely, but had survived, and now she and _Zuko_ were trying to find the perfect name. At first Sokka wasn't going to respond, but his wife told him to quit being so immature-where was the 'best warrior in his village' whom she had trained? So, frostily, he had written out the mandatory letter of congratulations.

Her next letter brought bittersweet news: They were coming to visit Kyoshi so that Sokka and Suki could meet their new nephew. Sokka sulked, but found himself eagerly preparing for his sister anyway- he hadn't seen her in years, and one stupid mistake wasn't enough to cancel out their bond.

When they arrived, her rushed out to meet them. "Katara!" She recieved a tight hug, but when she tried to talk about her baby, he deftly changed the subject. That baby was a hybrid between two enemy elements, half of it came from _Zuko_ of all people, **and** it would someday rule the Fire Nation. He didn't want to hear about it.

But then, in a fit of exasperation, she shoved the baby into his arms. He looked down and met a pair of blue eyes, and the baby reached out and grabbed his pointer finger. Despite himself, Sokka grinned wrly at... his nephew.

Katara looked at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. Sokka cradled the baby gingerly with both arms, and decided that he wasn't ready to hand it back. After all-he had been absent for the first four or five months of his nephews life! It was time for some major bonding. "Got a name yet?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake the baby.

Zuko put an arm around Katara, and responded: "Sokka."

* * *

a/n: Obviously, Sokka's matured since his previous baby encounter with Hope: "It's so squishy looking!" 

Oh, yeah, heatsyhawk-this chapter is dedicated to you, since, you know, it was your plot and all.


	30. Liar, Liar

Le Disclaimer: Uh...yeah. I own nothing of value, which includes Avatar.

**Liar, Liar...**

Jet knew he had often lied, and before, was not normally ashamed of it. If it killed firebenders, then wasn't it a victory, no matter how he had gone about getting support?

But there were two times that he had lied, and felt ashamed. The first time was long ago in his memory, _before_ his village and parents were burned. He vaugely recalled it having something to do with stealing.

The second time had been in a dark ally, talking to Smellerbee and Longshot. He had been accusing the Fire Nation of killing everyone he loved, which now, as he lay trying to assure Katara that he would be fine, he recognized it as one of the greatest lies of his life.

The Fire Nation may have killed most of the people he loved, including his parents, many of his friends, and several of his Freedom Fighters-but Katara was still alive.

* * *

a/n: So, yeah. FLUFF. I am SO addicted, plus it's almost V-Day. xD 

It's been exactly one month since the publication of this story, and 30 drabbles. Whoot!


	31. Uncertain

Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING. -large theatrical gasps from the peanut gallery- 

**Uncertain**

_"Zuko, I am trying to tell you something important! Can't you listen for a least one minute?"_

He couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that the aftermath of the war had had devastating effects on the Fire Nation. Now, he was expected to patch it up, and convince the Nation that a retaliation was a stupid idea.

_"Okay, fine Katara." He put down his pen and turned to face her, feeling slightly guilty about trying to give her the brush off. "What is it?"_

_She rested her hand uncertainly on her stomach, and Zuko felt his world become even more of a mess as he realize what was coming. "I'm pregnant." _

He shook his head, and walked even faster. After the state of his relationship with his own father, Zuko was almost scared to become a father himself. _What if I mess up?_ While he was sure that even if he tried he would never be as horrible a father as Ozai, he was still worried. There were a million things that could go wrong. Or, alternatively, what if there was a miscarriage? Katara had seemed so happy and excited at the thought of having a child!

_He just stared. What was he supposed to say to that?_

_"Aren't you happy? We're going to be parents!"_

_No, actually, he wasn't really, but he couldn't tell her that to her face. Not when her eyes were lighting up like that, and her smile was wider than he'd seen it in a while._

Zuko reached his Uncle's house and knocked on the door.

A few minutes of explaining and several awkward silences later, and Zuko finally burst out with his primary worry: "What if our child is some sort of freak? How can fire and water successfully bond to create something that isn't deformed?"

Iroh thought for a moment. "There have been successful combinations of heat and cold before."

"Like what?"

His uncle smiled cheesily. "Like iced tea!"

* * *

Requested by Dragon Jadefire. I don't think this was what you had in mind, but whatever. I like it. xD 

I think I'll do some Kataang next, since I've been neglecting that pairing...maybe attempt a Longerbee?


	32. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

**The Truth**

Longshot rarely spoke with his words, but rather with his expressions, and eyes. Smellerbee almost found this preferable, because this way, he could never lie to her like Jet did.

It was in their silent exchanges, that she learned many things. Longshot told Smellerbee about his past, wise words about how to deal with others confusing her gender, and how much he admired her fighting skills (among other things).

But most of all, she learned that he loved her...and that she loved him.


	33. Was it just me, or?

Disclaimer: Despite any rumors that you may have heard, the ownership of Avatar: The Last Airbender, does NOT belong to me.

**'Was it just me, or...?'**

_I won't think it. Nope. Not at all. I have _control_ over my thoughts!_

It's too late, of course, and the thought has already passed merrily through his mind, making his bad day even worse.

Why had he had to look behind him to where the Fire Nation girl in pink was wringing her hair out? And what was so wrong with him, that for the briefest moment, he'd thought that she looked...well..._pretty_?

_This is _all _Aang's fault._

It had to be. Sokka knew there was no way he would _ever_ have considered a member of the Fire Nation to be cute, if Aang hadn't popped up, spouting nonsense about having friends from _all_ Nations, and unity and whatnot.

Right?


	34. Love

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, bats are not blood sucking rodents, nor do I own over Avatar: The Last Airbender. 

**Love**

It had just been a normal conversation, under normal situations. Normal, of course for Aang, meant possibly life threatening and might decide the fate of the world. Nothing new.

Katara didn't want Aang to purposefully bring on the Avatar State, and wasn't going to help him in this stupid endeavor. As it turned out, she was correct, but that wasn't what was keeping Aang awake tonight.

It was seeing her slip into the cement, and him unable to prevent it. Without the Avatar State, he had been useless. Aang had been _this close_ to loosing her, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again, even if she _did_ think of him as just a good friend.

Suddenly, Aang sat upright, recalling, belatedly, something that she'd said: "..._for the people who love you..."_

He smiled, and slowly curled back up, promising himself he'd confront her about it in the morning.

* * *

a/n; Three in one day? It's rapid fire!updating, baby. 


	35. Heat

Disclaimer: BEJABBERS! I own...nothing but a wide array of crack pairings, and several pairs of tube socks. AND ZUKO'S DISCARDED TOP KNOT! -runs off with top knot- Cause that thing is smexy. xD

**Heat**

He always came here to think, but in the years that had past since his banishment, someone else had discovered the small pond.

"Zuko?"

"Mai?"

A moment of awkward shuffling followed, as they both knew clearly that the other one wasn't quite on the same side. They stood across from each other, the tiny flame Zuko had lit in order to see in the dark flickered between them eerily.

"I'll just leave," Mai started to stand up, suddenly anxious to be away from here.

"Here," Zuko offered her a hand, which she grabbed, not out of necessity. "Your hands are freezing,"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed Mai's other hand, and cupped her hands together. He breathed fire lightly onto her palms, making sure not to burn her, and then immediately seemed to regret it. Zuko dropped her hands, and turned around, leaving Mai standing by the turtle ducks pond feeling confused and excited, with heat inexplicably raising through her chest and to her face.

* * *

a/n: I was _determined_ to post some fluff on valentines day...but I just couldn't come up with anything I liked! So, here you go. **10 minutes before the 15th!** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!! 


	36. Perfection

Disclaimer: Sing it with me! _We are the authors, who don't own anything, we just write fanon, and have fun, and if you ask us "do you own anything?", we'll just tell you...WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Perfection**

Azula would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes right before she fell asleep, when she reflected on her continuous failure to capture Zuko, her uncle, or the Avatar, she was afraid that her father would turn his back on her as he had her brother if she wasn't perfect.


	37. Missing You

Disclaimer: I believe I made it apparent in my previous, musical disclaimer, that I own nothing.

**Missing You**

Time may be an illusion, but he couldn't help feeling that death was not.

He should have seen it coming.

The swamp had shown him someone he would meet, and that person had been Toph. Since then, whenever he saw his earthbending teacher, he had busily pushed away the nagging premonitions.

It hadn't taken much convincing for Aang to believe that because he was the Avatar, he was therefore exempt from the swamp's normal rules.

He wasn't. Over time, he had come to love Toph. This in itself was a wonderful thing, because, unlike Katara, she had_ returned _these feelings.

_**In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved.**_

It was his fault, too. Why hadn't he listened to hit gut, and protected Toph more? Maybe then she wouldn't be gone right now.

Aang rolled over again, and closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

* * *

a/n: You see...I'm an optimist with an inner pessimist who takes control every now and then, and produces things like this. 


	38. Cloudy Day

Disclaimer: I own...-drum roll- nothing!

**Cloudy Day**

The Ex-Prince of the Fire Nation decided that fate was not only cruel, it also had a twisted sense of humor.

There in the clouds, _mocking _him, was the face of the Avatar.

* * *

a/n: Seriously, you guys remember that face Teo made of Aang in 'The Northern Air Temple'? xD 


	39. Changes

Only Slightly Imprortant Disclaimr: I don't own anything...yadda yadda yadda, belong to Nick, yadda yadda yadda.

Extremely Important Disclaimer: This is a **slash** drabble. As in, female x female. Please, if you think that slash is unnatural, or sinful, can we just agree to disagree? Flames will be used to make smores.

**Changes**

Slowly, the jokes about Zuko, and the quips about the water boy trickled away. Gradually, Ty Lee started to loose her...bounce.  
Nobody else prodded or seemed to care much, so Mai finally decided to talk to Ty Lee on her own.

The acrobat responded to the attention swiftly. "See, my aura's just not as pink anymore. It's struggling with so many unhappy colors." She mourned. "I wish we could just go back to the old days."

"Me too." Mai sighed.

"Mai-?" Ty Lee looked at her slyly while twisting the end of her braid. "Speaking of the old days, do you still..._like_ Zuko?" Her expression was oddly pleading, and Mai couldn't quite decipher it.

After thinking for a while, Mai responded: "I haven't seen him in years."

"So, is that a no?"

"Yes, that's a no."

Ty Lee giggled. "That's such an odd sentence!"

Mai smiled slightly, glad to see Ty Lee back to her usual self. "What about you? Still like that water boy?"

"No." She paused, and then added the next part hesitantly. "I _do_ have a crush on someone, though."

"Who?" Mai asked.

Ty Lee stared straight at Mai and smiled shyly.


	40. Serenade

Disclaimer: I own_ nothing._ I am getting so sick of posting these things.

**Serenade**

"Suki, I'd just like to say that you are marvelous. Too magnificent for words." Sokka hailed the Kyoshi warier one day.

She gave him a weird look. "Um...thanks? That's really sweet."

"I know. I heard it in a love song." Sokka admitted bashfully.

* * *

a/n: What can I say? I'm in a bit of a creative slump. -teartear- 


	41. Worldly Attachments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...at all...

**Worldly Attachments**

"You know Katara," Aang told her weakly. She barely heard him, she was too busy attempting to heal various wounds, and reflecting on the horrific deja vu of this situation.

"Now that I've saved the world, I have no need for the Avatar State." He continued. Katara nodded, pretending to know why that mattered. Aang wasn't done: "That means I don't have to let you go!"

That still did not manage to prompt an answer from her, so Aang decided to try a different course of action. Summoning up his last reserves of energy, he sat up, and kissed Katara.


	42. Quilt

Disclaimer: Cause, ya'll know that I own nothing by now, right?

**Quilt**

Sokka couldn't help it. When he found the pink quilt, he found himself thinking of the Fire Nation girl in pink, who so often attacked them nowadays.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who liked pink, Sokka…" Aang said, as he watched Sokka exchange the money for the warm pink blanket. "But I've been wrong before."


	43. Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Nope. Nata. Zip. Zilch. Goose Eggs. I own _nothing_.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

All those years chasing after the Avatar, the only thing Zuko had wished for was to go home.

Now, after a spectacular betrayal in Ba Sing Se, he was home, kneeled before his father. It was a position eerily similar to how he had crouched years ago, when his father had given him his scar.

Despite himself, Zuko couldn't help but wonder whether his father would inflict another emotional or physical scar on him

"You have not yet completely proved your loyalty, Prince Zuko." Ozai spoke. "I have one more task: you must kill the Blue Spirit."

Zuko nodded his head, and looked around at Ozai and Azula. _Family sticks together. _Suddenly, Zuko thought of his Uncle, sitting alone and abandoned in some dungeon somewhere.

All those years, he had dreamt of going home.

_Be careful what you wish for- it just might come true._


	44. Take a Break!

Disclaimer: As of yet, I do not own Avatar. However, I'll keep you posted if the status changes.

**Take a Break!**

After many years, the Avatar and his friends were finally able to relax. The war was over. They were safe. All of the survivors settled down...some with each other.

This was unfortunate for Aang, who was more than sick of having to pry his former Earthbending teacher away from her husband every time he visited.

"Can't you guys do _anything _else?" Aang finally snapped, after a long awkward silence, in which Zuko and Toph had been kissing.

"Yeah," Toph smirked. "But I don't think you'd want to see it."

* * *

A/n:...Ew. _Out of Character._ -pushes Zuko out of the emo corner, and goes to sulk in it.- 


	45. Panda Lily

Disclaimer: I own as much as you do. Unless you do own Avatar, in which case I _don't _own as much as you. In fact, if you own a TV show, then I own a LOT less than you. 

**Panda Lily**

Aang landed softly on the ground, and looked around curiously. He was back in Aunt Wu's town, despite his best interests. However, he had promised to go around and thank everyone who had helped him during his quest, and Katara insisted that that meant Aunt Wu. Because she'd told him this on her and Zuko's wedding day, he'd had no choice but to agree. It wasn't like he was going to make her sad on her _wedding _day.

So, here he was.

With a resigned sigh, Aang entered the fortune-teller's shop, and was greeted by a very familiar young girl.

"Welcome to Aunt...Aang?"

Meng looked almost exactly the same, right down to the expression she was giving him. Aang guiltily recalled it as the one he used to bestow on Katara. The difference between now and the last time he'd seen her, was that this time, Meng was clutching a large panda lily.

"Finally found a guy?" Aang asked, deciding that he'd misread her expression. Stupid Panda Lilies. They'd caused enough trouble last time.

"Nah." The awkward conversation continued. "This doesn't mean anything. I found it laying around and didn't want it to die." Contrary to her words, Meng threw the lily behind her.

It looked so forlorn lying there alone, that Aang went over and picked it up. Then, he handed it back to Meng. "Here, I'll give it to you, and then it'll mean something." Aang's words were the first in the entire conversation that flowed out naturally, without strain.

Meng blushed, and Aang could vaugely recall that years ago, he had wished her good luck in getting a rare flower from a boy.

Well, obviously, she _had_ had good luck with it.

* * *

a/n: Because Maang will always hold a special place in my heart. Or Mang. Or whatever it's called. The point is, I wish this pairing had a chance. -shoves Meng and Aang in the Cave of Two Lovers, and walks away whistling innocently.- 

Anyway. After this, I think I'll venture back into the more common pairings, like-drumroll- ZUTARA!


	46. I Have Changed!

Disclaimer: Yeah. I own nothing, and I'm getting REALLY sick of posting these disclaimers. -kicks disclaimer- 

**"I Have Changed!"**

Some people change, and some people don't.

For example, Azula still managed to bring out the worst side in him. Despite everything, whenever she smirked, Zuko still tried to search her "smile" for even the hint of the little girl she had been until her amazing firebending skill was discovered, and Azula corrupted. He never found anything.

Something about Mai, though had changed, or something about Zuko had. When he looked at her, it wasn't an annoying little girl from years ago, but...something entirely different, that he hadn't quite discovered what yet.

He thought it was good though, especially when she smiled.

* * *

a/n: Bet you anything at least five people started reading this and thought ZUTARA!

Well, no. The Zutara's next, becuase a Maiko was requested, and I felt that since I'd taken an absense that I might as well do the Maiko first. Even though this is more of Maiko implication rather than real, hardcore shipping. xD Enjoy!

Oh, yes, and...I logged on, checked my reviews, and found that I had recived my first _semi_-flame, which had nothing to do with the drabbles, but was actually a diss on me personally! -strikes the "got a little captain in you" pose- I am now truly an accomplished author.


	47. The Point of no Return

Disclaimer: I own about a pinhead's worth of this drabble, and that's about ZIP.

**The Point of No Return**

"That...that! _Jerk_! That pompous, idiotic _jerk_! Katara, what were you thinking, even trusting Zuko for a moment? He's _Zuko, _Katara. Zuko!" Sokka seethed none to quietly to anyone who would listen.

Katara stared at the melancholy city. "I don't know." She muttered. _He had sad eyes. I recognized them. He said he was sorry, and I believed him._

"And it only proves my point that he went on to betray you afterwards. I hope you've learned a lesson!" Continued Sokka. "I mean..really? What was going on in your head-" -he tapped the side of his own head- "when you offered to heal his scar? After all he's done to you?"

She shrugged. _I was thinking maybe he really wasn't the enemy after all, maybe someone was manipulating _him _and we never even realized it. _

"Furthermore-" To Katara's relief, Toph and finally figured out where Sokka was, despite being in the air, and punched him, cutting him off.

Of course, she was still comepletely confused, but at least there wasn't a monologue telling her what a bad person Zuko was anymore. Carefully, Katara tried to recall every emotion she'd felt, starting with when Zuko had first tumbled down into that cave, and ending right now.

_Hate. Fear. Sadness. Confusion. Pity. Understanding. Compassion. More fear. Dislike. So much confusion it hurts._

But not hate. Not anymore. Katara wasn't sure she could ever hate Zuko again, and she was just waiting for their next encounter, for the next emotion to be added to the list.

* * *

a/n: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA REFERANCE!!!!one!


	48. Listen to Your Teacher

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so stick _that_ in your pipe and smoke it. 

**Listen to Your Teacher!**

"Are you going to be alright?" Toph asked quietly, after opening the door to find Aang sulking quietly in his room. He sat hunched up one his bed, staring at the wall unhappily.

"I'll be fine." Aang muttered. "Now go away!"

Exasperated, Toph instead stomped into the room, and smacked Aang on the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Aang demanded, rubbing his head.

"Aang, just because Katara's marrying someone else doesn't mean you get to just lie in your room and give up your whole life! It's been a week A _week_! Now get over yourself. There's plenty of other girls out there, and I'm sure at _least_ one of them likes you!" Snapped the Earthbender. "Now get up, take a shower, and go out there and congratulate Katara." Toph pointed at the door.

Aang didn't stand up. "What other girls?" He whined. "Katara's-"

Toph interrupted him: "There's always me."

Aang stared at Toph for a moment, completely stunned. "I... guess so. If worst comes to worst."

_Thwack!_ Toph hit him again. "Don't push it."

* * *

a/n: Yeah, I know this scenario has been used...a lot, but I decided to try my hand at it anyway. I don't know about you, but I really like this one for some reason. You decide who Katara's marrying. xD 

**Rzz**: Eeeh! The drabble master!? -faints (with joy)- Anyway. Zuki? Never heard of it before, but I'll drabble it! I have a couple of other requests that I have to do first, though. :3


	49. Prisoner

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything.

**Prisoner**

Azula looked at the ropes tied around her wrists with an almost half interested curiosity. This was all a new experience for her, as the Fire Nation princess had often imprisoned others, but had never been the prisoner herself before. Really, it might be a an enriching experience, so it wasn't too bad, other than the fact that the rough rope was chaffing her wrists, and she was itching to burn them off and beat up everyone.

The young woman looked up, and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

This was all still a mistake, however interesting it might be. She'd been trying to fight her way through a group of nonbenders, and had been clearly winning. Then, she'd caught the eye of one of them, and opened her mouth to say something taunting and meant to demean him. But then he'd taken the straw out of his mouth -which was a stupid habit anyway- and smiled charmingly at her. That was all it had taken to distract her, and someone had come up from behind her and knocked her out. Now, she had awoken here. In a _tree house. _How silly. They capture someone of her stature and skill, and they leave her alone with flammable objects all around. How typical. After all, lemurs lived in trees too, and they weren't very smart either.

Azula sighed, and decided this was too boring to stick around. It took only a second to scorch away the ropes. For a moment the princess toyed with the idea of destroying everything in her path just to teach her 'captures' a lesson, but decided against it. She settled for simply leaving a few scorch marks on the wall. She might as well give them the gift of thinking it had been hard to escape.

"Impressive." Someone said from the doorway.

Azula stiffened, and spun around. It was the boy who had smiled at her earlier, and caused her to lose the fight. He was admiring the blackened walls. "You're next." She snapped at him.

"Oh, come now. Let's the friends." He said sweetly. "I'm Jet."

Azula started to walk out of the room, but he blocked her pathway.

She had to get out of here before something _very bad _happened, that, strangely enough didn't involve fire, but realizing that she didn't actually hate this young man. Jet. "I'm leaving."

Jet considered her for a moment, before stepping aside, and let her pass. "I'm not just letting you go to save my own skin, you know." And then he smiled again.

_Stop doing that! _Azula mentally commanded him. "I know. Tell you what. How about I come back after I've...taken care of certain things?"

"I don't see-"

Azula kicked him in the face, and watched triumphantly when he crumpled silently. "Quite flirting. You're making me feel awkward and not in control, and I do so love to be in control." The strangest part of the entire experience was that as she stormed off, she actually had half a mind to return just to see how Jet would react.

* * *

a/n: -headdesk- This turned out horribly, but oh well. xD Better than nothing. It's _long_ too. Why is Jet flirting with a Fire Nation woman? Because he can, that's why. 

Hey! -happy dance- 200 reviews! Thank you, _everyone_ who reviewed. You are all _awesome_.


	50. Good Luck

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar, who told you that!?

**Good Luck**

"Alright, Mai, here's the thing. Zuzu's great sometimes, but now that I've defeated Ba Sing Se, I don't need him. In fact, it would probably have been better if he'd have been killed by the Avatar in that fight of ours, don't you think?" Azula spoke sharply and condescendingly. "So, I was thinking. You've got enough knives and time on your hands to just...make him disappear, don't you? I'd do it myself, but I'm just _so_ busy, and Ty Lee too bubbly and naive. She'd probably do something silly like help him escape."

Mai felt sick when she finally realized what Azula was talking about. _Assassination. _It wasn't anything less dirty than the murders Mai had preformed before, but this was Zuko. He trusted them, and his sister wanted him dead.

"Mai. I'm waiting for an answer."

The more subservient of the two nodded. "I understand."

"Good. As soon as possible. If Father figures out he's alive, well. That would just ruin everything. Especially on the off chance that Father's feeling slightly unwell and gives my dear brother his right to the throne back."

There was only one thing to do, just as there was always only one thing to do when Azula ordered something.

x

"_Mai_? What are you doing in here?" Zuko demanded, loudly. He jumped up and slid into his fighting stance.

"Quiet!" The intensity of Mai's voice was slightly dulled by the fact that she was whispering. "You have to get out of here. Azula ordered me to kill you."

He stared at her, shock evident. When he opened his mouth to speak, Mai cut him off. "No, of course I'm not going to do it." She dug into her pockets. "Here's the key to Iroh's cell. He has to get out of here before Azula decides to kill him off too."

Zuko finally found his voice: "You need to come too. Azula won't be happy with you when she finds out that you helped me get out of here."

She was more than willing to agree, and nodded furiously. She had already been planning to sneak out of the palace, but it would be even better if they all left in one big group.

"I'll go down and get Uncle," Zuko began. "and you pack some of the necessities." He threw a pack at Mai. He started to walk off, and Mai bit her lip. For a moment she was caught in the agony of indecision, but finally, she sighed and gave in to her silly teenaged impulses. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

* * *

a/n: Argh! The ooc-ness of Mai! It burns! 


	51. Stay With You

DISCLAIM! DISCLAIM! DISCLAIM!

**Stay With You**

_Uncle's cell, I have to find Uncle's cell!_ The mantra drummed itself into Zuko's brain, and he attempted to swagger through the hallways as if he had every right to be there. Finally, he found a couple rows of cells; not nearly as many as a Fire Nation palace might have held. The first couple he peered into were empty, but the third one held a murky shape. Deciding to risk it, Zuko lit a small fire in his palm, and looked inside. There was a young woman inside of it, staring defiantly back at him in a way that was almost disturbing. It was an entirely awkward position, as she was dressed only in underclothes. Her face was coated in traces of red and white make up, most of which had apparently already come off. It appeared that she had been imprisoned in here for a least several days.

"Well?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Zuko stared back, and considered the risk of letting her out. He didn't know who she was, or why she had been locked in here. It may not even have been Azula who had locked her in the cell, but the former Earth King. Despite this, he ended up fumbling through the ring of key's he had stolen, until he found one the one that unlocked the bars that held her in.

"Thank you!" She stumbled out. "I'm Suki."

"Zuko." He said absent mindedly, looking for Iroh. Within a few minutes, he found him, and let him out as well. Of course, because everything was going so well, abruptly he heard the monotone of Azula's "friend" Mai, explaining to someone -or, if they were really unlucky, a group of someones- that Zuko was now once more a traitor, and must be caught before he wreaked too much damage.

"We should split up," The former prince of the Fire Nation whispered, as they stared awkwardly at the forked hallway.

"I'd actually rather stay with you," Suki piped up.

Zuko frowned, mostly because he realized, alarmingly, that he wanted her to stay with him too.


	52. First Words

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything.

**First Words **

Longshot didn't like talking. He very rarely spoke, choosing to save his words when they were needed desperately. When he first joined Jet's small gang of vagabonds, he participated gladly, but refused to speak. His lack of vocals brought everyone to assume that he was mute. He never told them his name. Instead, hey began to refer to Longshot as 'Archer', a title which he enjoyed, as Longshot had always loved archery, and the fact that his fellow freedom fighters thought him to be talented at it was quite the compliment. It took much to impress them.

The young archer was content in his new lifestyle, and eventually he almost forgot what his voice sounded like.

Then, a young girl -for to him, she was quite obviously female despite her somewhat masculine appearance- came up to him, and stuck out her hand. "I know you aren't going to respond," She began, her voice raspy and kind. "but I figured I'd introduce myself anyway. I'm Smellerbee."

He met her eyes and came to a decision almost immediately. "I'm Longshot," He kept his voice quiet, but it still echoed somewhat eerily throughout the camp.

"Wait, did he just talk?" Someone from behind him said.

His reign of silence was over, but it was worth it to see the look of delight and shock on Smellerbee's face.


	53. Apologetic

Disclaimer: For the last time, NO I do NOT own Atla! (Why, yes, I am sick of these disclaimers, what made you think that?)

**Apologetic **

The scorch marks still coated the worn, brown walls. People drifted through the town, their eyes blazing with a sudden fiery hatred whenever they passed the soot, which no one had quite been brave enough to wash away yet. In the middle of it all, stood a young boy. His hair stuck out in several unruly directions, though he tried to hold it back into a small, tight bun like object perched precariously on the top of his head. Carefully, he placed his small palm in the middle of one of the thick black marks, feeling the aged and burned wood beneath. For a strange moment something welled up within him and right before he removed his hand and wiped the grey soot off onto his pants, the boy whispered almost inaudibly: "Hey. I'm...I'm really sorry. You were just trying to help. For the record, I don't hate you." His voice was tinged with regret, as well as a self satisfied sense of accomplishment, as though he'd done something that he'd been putting off for some time.

From behind him his mother, who was now sufficiently terrified of letting her son out of sight, called: "Lee? What are you doing?" She rushed over, glaring suspiciously at passerbies, as if she expected every one of them to be Fire Nation royals dead set on harming her son.

"Nothing, mom." Lee replied, turning away from the wall. "Can I get a pet turtle duck?"

* * *

a/n: I needed a slight break from romance. xD However, since Rzz mentioned an interesting crack pairing –Ty Lee and Zuko- I'm going to have to try that one out next. Haha. 


	54. Ponytail

Disclaimer: I..yadda yadda yadda...nothing...yadda yadda yadda. Insert lame joke here.

**Ponytail**

Ty Lee had always had a "thing" for men with ponytails. Right now, there was that silly bumbling water tribe boy, and earlier the man who'd come to her circus every day to flirt with her, but had turned out to be jerk so she'd cut off his ponytail. Then, Zuko showed up again. Zuko: The orginal ponytailed crush, the prototype for the rest. (His ponytail was gone now, but still.) There was the same bubbling over of guilt, intensified by the look of delight shining in Mai's eyes.

She realized two things: First, Mai and herself were more alike than others believed, since they had both retained a crush on the same boy for several years, even when it looked like they might never see him again. Second, Zuko wasn't looking at Mai, he was staring straight at her. For a moment, Ty Lee considered showing off for the prince, smiling at him...hurting Mai again. _No!_ She wasn't going to go through this again. Mai's voice from so many years ago, when she'd discovered that there was something more than friendly between her crush and Ty Lee echoed through her head.

_"Ty Lee! I thought you were my _friend_!"_

Ty Lee forced another smile and another joke about how Mai and Zuko were perfect for each other, feeling sad, but pleased at the same time that she could pull this off.

_I am your friend. Believe me._


	55. The Headband

Disclaimer: Wow, haven't had to type one of these for a while...I DO NOT own anything in this drabble. Oh, yeah. Plus this has spoilers for "The Headband". D

**The Headband**

Aang had long sheltered his crush on Katara, keeping it secret inside himself where, while it was obvious to most everyone, Katara couldn't see it. Since his awakening months ago, Katara had occupied most of his mind.

On the night of his secret dance party, she'd even danced with him. They both used exuberant, wild motions, capturing everyone's eye.

Somehow, though, when the night was over, he found himself thinking of -instead of dancing with Katara- the small, beginner dance moves he had showed Angie, and the fact that she had trusted him enough to try them herself. They had stood, side by side, showing everyone else how it was done.

Plus, she liked his headband.

* * *

A/N: ZOMG bad ending and/or drabble. -.-

-whisper whisper- She's back? Wow, I thought she was dead. -/whisper whisper-

Um. So, yeah. I wish I had an excuse for disappearing. I'm actually just lazy. But now I'm back! Starting off my rusty -emphasis on rusty. - new set of Season Three inspired drabbles is Aang + Angie, which is canonically dead, so I love it. I do promise that if anyone still remembers this story, I'll follow up with Maiko, Kataang, Zutara, etc. Plus no pairing ones. Because contrary to popular belief, such a thing does exist.


	56. Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That fact that you found this in the 'fanfiction' section should have clued you in. 

Second Disclaimer: Kinda sorta spoilers for the Day of Black Sun.

**Fear**

It was scary, because she was so close. Flying over him, _attacking his best friend, _and still part of Sokka's brain couldn't help registering that Azula's face was right by his. It was terrifying because she couldn't firebend, and there was no constant reminder to tell him that she was demonic. There was only the powerful strength that had attracted him to Suki, and the grace that had brought him towards Yue. (though in Azula it was a more concentrated and deadly form)

And she was _sosoclose. (_She couldn't bend at the moment-did that still make her a firebender?)

But then, just as he was ready to leave, (what if, he thought irrationally, Aang hurt her when she couldn't even bend? that wasn't fair.) she mentioned Suki. Just to torture him.

Azula was still a firebender. She was still the enemy. He could never _ever_ forget that.

* * *

A/N: I apologize so veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery much for my multiple long absences. I'm going to try and stop doing that. D


	57. Kiss The Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. So ha. 

**Kiss the Girl**

What do you do when your best friend is about to risk his life? He might die. There is nothing you can do to help him. It's his destiny. What do you do when he kisses right before he leaves? You can't break off. He's trying to make your world a better place; trying to save your life, and your children's lives, and you're grandchildren's lives. You owe him at least that one kiss. If he never comes back, you don't want the last thing for him to remember is that is crush refused to kiss him.

What do you do when your best friend's _enemy _(and your technically enemy too!) kisses you, and all you want to do is kiss him back?

* * *

A/N: A confusing, roundabout Zutara, but still a Zutara.

...I can't help myself. Kataang and Maiko are suddenly everywhere, so I need my Zutara drabbles.


End file.
